


Surprise, Dumbs!

by Arabella_McGrath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - Lestranges raise Harry, Bellatrix is a really weird mother, Big child abuse by Dursley's part, Dark Harry, Death Eaters are actually loyal to their master and the cause, Even Severus, H&D are basically raised as brothers, Independent!Harry, M/M, Malfoys-Lestranges-Severus-Barty raise Harry, Manipulative!Harry, Slytherin Harry, The dark side is BAMF!, There is no good and evil only power and those too weak to seek it, Voldemort may be a bit insane but he's still a genius and the fucking Dark Lord, death eater harry, it's actually cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Arabella_McGrath
Summary: Any respected Dark Lord would have a Plan B (and C, and D, and the whole alphabet) if things go wrong. Voldemort might be losing his sanity, but he was still a genius.So, when Voldemort was left bodyless, his Death Eaters, in special the Lestranges, knew what to do: get the Potter boy and raise him. However, because of the trials being held, they had to delay their mission. When Bellatrix and Rodolphus, with the help of Severus, came to Dursley's house, they discovered with horror that the boy's relatives had gone too far.Harry James Potter existed no more, but at this day Hadrian Severus Lestrange was born.





	1. The birth of Hadrian Severus Lestrange

Severus Snape-Prince, Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange walked calmly to Privet Drive. Thank Merlin the first one knew Petunia and how to find her. But what he was going to do now was a completely idiotic thing, but he had to, that's what he told himself.

 

These pasts months all of them had to deal with the trials being held at the Ministry. Their Lord ordered that, if something would happen, they were supposed to deny any involvement with him and maintain a high status and power in the society. It was bad, but not impossible.

 

Severus knocked the door to the Number 4 one time, then one more until a horse like woman opened and widened her eyes at seeing him and the ones behind him.

 

"You- you freak! And you three… What are you doing here? We're already taking care of him!"

 

Severus sighed. Petunia would always be the same.

 

The Lestranges just smirked evily.

 

"No, no, filfthy muggle. It's our duty to take care of him" said Bellatrix. Mrs Dursley looked afronted, but finally nodded and let them enter the door. "So where is he?"

 

"In the cupboard."

 

The Death Eaters widened their eyes, but then recomposed themselves and opened the door of the cupboard, seeing a small, old and poor crib where a small baby with bad and smelly pants rested. The boy had big and loving green eyes and small and nestpiece of raven hair. He also had a scar on the side of his hip, probably a burn. He was adorable, but needed a change and food and someone to treat the burn.

 

The Potions Master sharpened his jaw at seeing a baby, Lily's little boy, treated like that.

 

"We'll take him," said Rodolphus, whom otherwise was silent until seeing the baby.

 

And got the baby in his arms and disappeared.

 

Bellatrix, Rabastan and Severus followed angrily.

 

* * *

 

"Are you really going to follow our Lord orders?" asked Narcissa while staring at her sister holding a infant in her arms.

 

"Of course! They're our Lord's demands."

 

"I know that. It's just… are you ready to raise a child? They're a big responsibility and you'll have to take care of him for decades. Also, he's a halfblood."

 

"Yes, indeed he is. But I can't have my own child, Cissy, and our Lord ordered. We'd already decided what to do. We're going to realize a blood adoption. He'll be officially my son and will follow our Lord when the time comes. My pride." Bellatrix nuzzed the baby's face whom yelped happily.

 

Narcissa just nodded. She had problems while trying to get pregnant and even more during the pregnancy and the baby… he was admittedly cute. And he would have a nephew to fusse... The Malfoy matriarch smiled and reached to stroke the b- her nephew's cheek.

 

* * *

 

"Here we stand, Inner Circle," said Lucius. They were all gathered in Lestrange Manor, waiting for the ritual. "Our Lord gave us orders before he disappeared. Besides maintaining status in society, he ordered the Lestranges to took care of the boy whom is now known as our Lord's downfall."

 

"We're His most loyal followers," continued Rodolphus with his deep voice. "And so we obeyed Him. This magical child, Harry James Potter, was abused by worthless muggles." Several gasps were heard. "We'd saved him from a abused environment and decided to take care of him as our own son. Which he will be in the end of the night."

 

Everyone cheered. The Lestranges were indeed the Dark Lord's most faithful servants and they believed them, because during the trials they were one of their major help.

 

The ritual of blood adoption was actually pretty simple, but was deeply embraced with the godparent ritual. It was like that because the child needed to have another adult to help in the transition to the new parents. The question was: who would be the new Lestrange' godparent? Probably the Malfoys, almost everyone thought.

 

"Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, please stand."

 

The Prince Lord did as ordered with hidden surprise. He looked at Lily's boy in the basket beside Bellatrix and Rabastan.

 

"Would you, Lord Prince, in your sincere wish to help, guide and love our future son, accept to be his godfather?" asked Rodolphus.

 

"I will certainly do everything in my power to help, guide and love your son, Lord and Lady Lestrange. I'll be his godfather until Mother Magic deems me worthy."

 

Because of his affirmation the room glowed, saying that yes, Severus Snape Prince was indeed the rightfully godfather of the child. Severus then holded the baby in his arms, who immediately looked at him with his big adoring bright Avada Kedavra eyes.

 

"Now may the blood adoption ritual begin," said Lucius.

 

Severus put his godson in a small and golden table where the Lestrange crest was craved within and then gave to Bellatrix and Rodolphus a small knife. The couple looked at each other for a instant and then smiled in a almost insane way. They both cutted the palm of their hand and then waited for Severus to hold a small potion vial under their now linked hands.

 

Their united blood dropped to the potion vial for some time until Severus deemed it enough. He then lightly shook the vial until he nodded.

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix went to each side of their almost son while Severus opened the small mouth and poured the potion inside. The baby shook his little body and almost shouted, until he stopped and the changes began.

 

The once pale skin became tanned like Rodolphus and Rabastan, the famous Potter hair became normal and curly. Avada Kedavra bright green eyes now had spikes of grey and the baby face became more aristocratic but still quite soft.

 

Everyone gasped, and then…

 

"Harry Potter exists no more, but today is the day that Hadrian Severus Lestrange was born!"


	2. Hadrian's Childhood

Since the Lestranges took Harry Potter — now Hadrian Severus Lestrange — it became quite obvious that the boy was a naughty one. Because of the Dursleys abuse, Hadrian's development got a bit restrained, but after just few weeks he was as fast as his Cousin Draco. The two boys wanted to reach everything in their houses and even tried a bet race in their wobbly legs. It didn't turned out well and they got a earful, but at least they didn't get hurt.

 

Most of the Inner Circle allowed themselves to grow some affections for the boy, although he was still referred as "The Boy Who Lived" in the wizarding world. Hadrian was a cute baby and it was hard to not love him.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus decided to announciate his existance to the Daily Prophet in his anniversary. Narcissa, Bellatrix's sister, was a great photographer, even though she didn't made a job of this, preferring to be the perfect pureblood Lady, but Cissy always saw Draco and Hadrian as her perfect models. She had lots of photobooks only with the pictures she took of them playing around.

 

Rabastan, Rodolphus's younger brother, was quite charismatic, so he was the one to contact the press and he, along with Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa and Mrs. Nikole Parkinson were the ones to choose the photo. They decided in using the one where Hadrian was giving a slight smirk to the camera while playing with his toys. The Lestrange heir shoulder length hair was combed in slight waves and his Avada Kedavra green eyes with spikes of grey glimed with mischievous. Hadrian was dressing a sweater in Slytherin green and silver. In resume, he looked like the little perfect pureblood heir.

 

In 31st July 1992 several people fell in love with the Lestrange baby, even though they didn't liked his parents. The story divulged in the Daily Prophet was that Bellatrix kept her pregnancy in secret due to You-Know-Who's insanity and then because of the hate received during the trials, but in Hadrian's two years old birthday they decided to announciate it.

 

(Nobody even suspected that Hadrian Severus Lestrange was actually Harry James Potter. This thought never even crossed anyone's mind.)

 

Hadrian's birthday was one of the best children parties of the pureblood circle. It actually just rivalled his cousin Draco because Narcissa was the one that planned both of the parties.

 

Life was good to Lord Voldemort's Inner Circle, until their Lord's planns came back with rigor when Hadrian was seven years old.

 

* * *

 

When Hadrian was five years old he received a gift from his grandmother Druella: a small and brown Cavalier King Charles Spaniel puppy. He named her Daphné and they fell in love to each other instantly. Draco started to roam Lestrange Manor even more so he could play with his cousin and Daphné.

 

He always used to say to Hadrian, "It's so not fair, Harry! Father has peacocks, but Mother doesn't let me have anything!"

 

"Mother also didn't wanted me to have a puppy. Grandma Druella convinced her. But now Mother actually likes Daphné, just like Father and Uncle Rabastan. You should talk to her, you know."

 

Draco asked a puppy from their grandmother and she immediatly talked with Narcissa and gave him a Yorkshire Terrier. Draco named him Hercules.

 

Two years later Hadrian, Draco, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini were at Mrs. Isabelle Zabini summer manor in a warm day of August. All of them — except Theo, who had a pony — were playing with their little animals. Pansy had a little kitchen named Dory and Blaise had an adventurous guinea pig named Chanel. Everything was great for the kids, playing with their toys and animals and talking about the latest brooms until Chanel started to shake in Blaise's arms and Daphné and Hercules started to bark.

 

"Chanel! What is going on?"

 

Their answer was easily found: a giant snake with black and light brown scales was slithering though the garden. Draco, Pansy, Theo and Blaise all gasped, while Hadrian looked fascinated to the snake.

 

_"Food... like a ratss..."_

 

 _"Chanel issssssn't a rat. He issssss a guineas pigssss"_  hissed Hadrian. If it was possible the snake looked surprised, but then hissed pleasantly. Draco, Pansy and Theo gasped again while Blaise ran away to find his mother with Chanel in his hand.

 

 _"A sssssssspeaker. How luckys I am. Could yousss give me ssssssome foodssss?"_ asked the snake.

 

Hadrian nodded eagerly. _"Of courssssssse. I'll asssssk Mrsssss. Zabini, but youss can't eat Chanel. Blaissse will be very sssssad if you do thatss."_

 

"Hadrian!" exclaimed Mrs. Zabini when she entered her garden. The boy in question turned to look at her and only then noticed that his friends and cousin were all looking shocked. "Were you talking to the snake?"

 

"Yes, Mrs. Zabini. It-well... _Ssssssnake, are youss a male or female?_ " asked Hadrian and was answered with a _"I'm not either"_ , so he then proceed to say, "They don't want to be neither gender, but they're really cool. They only thought that Chanel was a rat, but I told them that it wasn't and they shouldn't eat him. Why? Didn't you guys heard what I said?"

 

"Oh, my lovely boy..." muttered Mrs. Zabini while passing her hands in Hadrian's curly hair. "You're a parseltongue and didn't even knew that! Have you always talked to snakes?"

 

"No! I always heard the snakes garden, but never talked back to them. Mrs Zabini, does this mean that only I can do that?"

 

"No, cousin" said Draco and he lightly shook Hadrian's hand. "Our Lord could do that too. We need to talk to Aunt Bella and discover why you can do this!"

 

Mrs. Zabini nodded thoughtful and went to floo call the Dark Lord's Inner Circle while the children warily started to pet the snake as soon as Harry talked to them. "Hey, I think I'm gonna call them Cobra. What do you guys think?"

 

* * *

 

After putting their children to sleep the Inner Circle was talking about the recents events in the Zabini's summer manor.

 

"How is Hadrian a parseltongue? That's what I can't understand" said Caspian Rosier, Evans Rosier's uncle and one of Voldemort's first followers.

 

"Well, everyone is asking this same question, Caspian" retorted Reed Avery.

 

Barty Crouch Jnr hummed, making everyone's eyes look at him. "Whoa! Calm down, I'm just thinking... Dumbledore always talks about The Boy Who Lived bullshit and his scar, right? And this scar was made by our Lord."

 

"So you think that... well, it probably makes sense..." hummed Augustus Rookwood.

 

"What makes sense?" roared Bellatrix.

 

"Bella, calm down. Maybe the scar somehow made Hadrian also a parseltongue. Merlin knows how much Dumbledore always talks about his scar and the importance of it."

 

By this moment everyone hummed. They were able to hide the scar for six years because of Hadrian's long fridge, so nobody knew about it. And well, Barty and Severus theory made some sense, althought it still felt like something wasn't right.

 

"Dophy, Cissy... remember what I told you both? This is one more reason!"

 

"Bella, you surely don't think that..." started Narcissa.

 

"Yes!! My son would be the best bet to our Lord's Consort. He'll grow to be so pretty, we all know that, and now the fact that he's parseltongue... I still think that our Lord hinted at that."

 

Everyone widened their eyes at that, but...

 

"Our Lord needs a heir. Little Hadrian is powerful, surely he can carry the Slytherin line heirs and heiress when the time comes." That was all that Abraxas Malfoy said in the whole night. He was the Dark Lord's first follower and his right hand, so everyone started to think about what he said.

 

Maybe... maybe, Hadrian could really be the Dark Lord's Consort.

 

* * *

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus let their son stay with the large snake and he named it Cobra. Unknown to Hadrian, Bellatrix and the Inner Circle started to actually consider the idea of him being the Dark Lord's Consort. Due to that Hadrian got more tutors besides the usual magical and pureblood heir tutoring.

 

In 1990 Hadrian, Draco, Bellatrix and Narcissa went to visit Grimmauld Place where the boy's great-grandfather, Pollux Black, was passing his last days. First Hadrian and Draco said their goodbyes so after that they could roam the house while the two sisters where saying theirs.

 

"Hey, Drake, look what I found!" shouted Hadrian to Draco. He was holding a large and heavy gold locket with a S in glittering green stone inlay on the front. His cousin gasped when he saw the jewellery. "It must be used by a real Slytherin!"

 

"Yeah, definetly, Cousin. You should use it, you know, it combines with your eyes."

 

"Really? But what if Mother and Aunt Narcissa don't like if we get it?"

 

"Well, we're still Blacks, aren't we? If it's layed anywhere it's ours too. But I don't it looks good on me, it must be better with you."

 

Hadrian hummed and absently caressed the locket, feeling a calm wave from the jewellery. This made him pause in his thoughts. Every Dark family always warns about the dangers of unknowns magical artifacts, but it still felt so good...

 

Hadrian keeps the locket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used this picture of Princess Charlotte https://goo.gl/PF3eBQ as a base to Hadrian's picture in Daily Prophet.  
> This is Daphné, Harry's puppy: https://goo.gl/Zx4uwJ, and Hercules, Draco's puppy: https://goo.gl/DyFbhf. Cobra, Harry's snake: https://goo.gl/7e13Hm.
> 
> So... I love animals, as you can see. My grandma and aunt always had so many animals and then I had two Lhasa Apsos and three (now two) guinea pigs, so I HAD TO insert them in the history. About Hadrian's snake, I don't remember the english name, but here in Brazil she's called Surucucu (also, she's from here).
> 
> Excuse any mistakes, please, English isn't my Mother language and I'm still learning it.


End file.
